


A Night Out

by greygerbil



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Prompto and Gladio have an evening to themselves in Lestallum and use it to go on their first date. This would be great if Prompto weren't so damn nervous. Thankfully, Gladio is happy to reassure him.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> For Gladio Fluff Week, Day 2: First Kiss

It was a date.

Well, Prompto was pretty sure it was a date. They hadn’t really said it or anything, but he’d been flirting a lot lately and, to his great surprise and giddy delight, Gladio was always going with it. Besides, when Prompto had asked him if he wanted to go out tonight, just the two of them, he’d grinned broadly at him before he’d said yes, so – date, right?

Now, Prompto was aware he was punching way above his weight here, and not just because Gladio could have dispatched him one-handed in a wrestling match. Prompto liked to think he looked okay these days, but he wasn’t a six-foot-six giant with perfectly sculpted muscles covered in a badass tattoo who could somehow pull off running around shirtless but turned heads whatever he was wearing, anyway. He also didn’t have Gladio’s easy charm, the lack of which went some ways in explaining why Prompto was less experienced than Gladio when it came to this whole dating business, and he knew that without asking, because a peck on the cheek was the most action he’d ever gotten and he was pretty damn sure Gladio could top that.

The sun was sinking behind the rooftops of Lestallum when they made their way down the steps of the Leville hotel. Noctis had already been dozing as they left and Iris was busy bugging Ignis for Noctis’ favourite recipes, so they’d be okay on their own for a couple hours. Now Prompto just had to figure out something cool to say, or do. So far, nothing had come to mind, not for lack of racking his brain.

“Kind of odd to walk outside in the evening now,” Gladio said, glancing at the sky.

“Huh?”

Prompto jumped a little. Gladio raised a brow at him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah… yeah, sure! What do you mean?”

“When I see stars in the sky and we’re still outside, I get nervous. Can’t usually walk thirty feet without being somewhere that demons could jump you in these tiny outposts, either.”

Prompto pulled himself out of his mire of dating-related anxiety for a moment to consider this.

“It’s kinda nice,” he agreed. “You know, like back in Insomnia. Can’t really get out of the city, but at least there’s stuff to do.”

“Got anything in mind?”

“Uh…”

Prompto halted. They were pretty limited in options, considering they had no money to spend, and he also didn’t know the place. He was not that great on the spot, either. He’d considered going up to the power plant, since that was interesting, but now that he wanted to say it, he realised a power plant wasn’t really romantic. Would Gladio think it was a stupid idea?

“The parking lot had a pretty good view,” Gladio said, eventually, when Prompto had hesitated so long that Gladio had probably been forced to assume he just didn’t have any ideas at all.

“Sounds great,” Prompto answered, relief bleeding into his voice.

Actually, it wasn’t a bad at all. There’d even been benches there to look out over the plains. It could be romantic. Why hadn’t he thought of that?

They walked side-by-side through the narrow streets. Generators rumbled around them and Prompto was briefly distracted by a group of women glancing after Gladio when he adjusted his leather jacket, revealing his broad shoulders. Any of them probably would have made something better out of the opportunity of having a sorta-kinda-date with Gladio. The two of them could talk for hours about nothing and everything on the road or in the tent or whatever. Why was it difficult now? Mentally, Prompto gave himself a firm kick in the behind.

“So,” he asked, summoning every ounce of cheer he could find, “we’ve been out for a while now. Do you like it? I mean, camping in Insomnia can’t have been too interesting. We only had parks there.”

It wasn’t much of a topic, but it was _something_.

“Wilderness would be prettier with less Niff troops dropping down on our head at every given opportunity,” Gladio said. “But yeah, it’s pretty great. Hunting is fun and I love running for hours with not a house in sight.”

“I like that more when we’re in the car,” Prompto said with a grin.

Gladio rolled his eyes. “I wonder if I’ll ever get you or Noct out of the city again once we’ve sorted this shit out.”

“I mean, mattresses are pretty cool. I’ve only now realised how much of a difference they really make. I always took them for granted,” Prompto said with a wistful sigh.

“They make _some_ stuff more comfortable, I’ll give you that.”

Gladio gave a shark-like grin and Prompto could feel the heat creep up in his face. He tried for a suave smile, but wasn’t sure how well it landed because _oh gods_ did he really want to try like everything you could do on a mattress with Gladio.

The path opened up onto the main street that separated Lestallum from the broad parking lot before it. They strolled past the food stands and down the broad ramp. Gladio fell down on the of the benches. It was dark but still warm and Gladio looked awesome cast in stark shadows by the orange glow of a street lamp above.

“You wanna play some King’s Knight?” Gladio asked.

“Ah,” Prompto looked up, slightly dismayed, “are you bored?”

“No, you just look like you need to relax.” Gladio clapped his hand on Prompto’s back. “I’m not going to eat you.”

Prompto rubbed the back of his head, cringing slightly at the thought of having been found out. He liked to pretend he was confident, at least, cause that was sexy, wasn’t it? It worked for Gladio.

“Sorry. I’m just excited.” He managed to smile at Gladio. “But if we play King’s Knight I’m going to kick your ass on date night and that just seem inappropriate.”

Gladio laughed.

“So you’re the gentleman type?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Prompto felt that familiar joyful flutter of affectionate attraction in the pit of his stomach again, the one his nerves had stifled so far. “You like that?”

“I could get used to someone holding the door of the Regalia open for me,” Gladio joked.

“Done. I don’t think I can pull off a princess carry, though, in case you ever sprain your ankle or something…”

“Can’t have everything,” Gladio said, running his hand through his wild hair with a sigh before he turned back to Prompto, a twinkle in his amber eyes.

They were sitting pretty close, Prompto noticed only just now, and Gladio’s gaze flicked briefly from Prompto’s eyes to his mouth. Prompto swallowed. The tension was palpable, and also really hard to bear. He broke first, surging forward to crash their mouths together.

It was not the most graceful of starts to a kiss, but Gladio made the best of it, tilting his head into the motion and moving his arm off the back of the bench to drag Prompto closer. Prompto put a hand on his chest and that felt immediately like copping a feel but it wasn’t really his fault Gladio never wore any shirts, now, was it? And also, he couldn’t focus on that because _damn_ , Gladio was a great kisser. Prompto couldn’t even tell when his tongue had gotten into his mouth, but it was doing magic things there, and he even allowed Prompto to push into his mouth, too and the slide of their tongues and that little dark noise Gladio made in the back of his throat were enough to make Prompto wish they weren’t in public.

When he pulled back, Prompto couldn’t help the huge, doofy grin that spread all over his face.

“ _Wow_.”

“Okay, calm down, it was just a kiss. I can do a lot better than that,” Gladio said, smirking.

“Yeah, but that, uh – kinda was my first kiss.”

Now Gladio did look a little surprised.

“Your very first?”

“Unless on the cheek counts.”

Prompto hoped that this admission wouldn’t scare Gladio off. Maybe he wasn’t looking forward to teaching someone the ins and outs of sex behind the back of a tent. However, Gladio just shrugged his shoulders.

“Guess you can practice kissing on me. And whatever else you want.”

Gladio lowered his eyes to the hand still resting on his pecs. Oh. Yeah. Right. Prompto’s first instinct was to pull it back, but then he remembered – confidence – and left it just where it was when he leaned towards Gladio again.

“Sounds great.”

Gladio laughed and pulled him in.


End file.
